Cordy's Men
by Miss American Pie
Summary: What will happen when Cordy has a date with Ben and Jerry? Will Angel and Wes be able to except it? Funny little oneshot. Early season 2.


Disclaimer: Joss owns all of it, not me. (sigh)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks Nutty99 for helping me pick the title, you rock! Oh, and this is set in early season 2 of Angel.

Climbing out of the bath tub, Cordelia Chase allowed Dennis to place her robe on her and wrap a towel around her head, so her dripping wet hair wouldn't get the floor wet.

"Thanks, Dennis, you're the best."

Cordy smiled as Dennis wrote 'thank you' in the fogged bathroom mirror, and then walked into her bedroom. She was exhausted, probably because Angel and Wesley had taken her on some stupid scavenger hunt for a demon, that turned out didn't even live at the address Wesley had gotten from his 'sources', and the whole day had been a waste.

"I think I might take tomorrow off and go get my nails done. Oh, or I could go to that nice little boutique, where I'll never be able to afford a dress. Yeah, that should make me feel a little better."

Pulling on a large fluffy nightgown and slipping her feet into cotton slippers, Cordelia stood and walked out to her kitchen. She hadn't had anything to eat all day, and now she was starving. Looking at her refrigerator contents, she felt her stomach turn. Two-day old Chinese take-out or an empty box of pizza were her choices. Not very appetizing, she thought.

Suddenly, as if by some cruel fate, the phone rang. Pulling herself away from her fridge, Cordy walked over and read the caller ID and sighed as she read Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.

"Hello?"

"Cordy?"

No, it's God, she thought, sarcasticly.

"Yes, Wesley, it's me."

"Oh, good, I've been trying to reach you for the last half and hour and I thought you were in trouble."

"No, I'm not in trouble. What's going on?"

"Well, I've talked to my sources again, and I got the address totally wrong. . ."

No, really, I thought we just sight seeing, she rolled her eyes.

". . .it was on the other side of town, and now, Angel and I are on our way to pick you up. . ."

Cordy, who was now looking in her freezer, felt hope of a quiet evening alone fade as she heard this. Pushing aside the frozen peas, something caught her eyes, no, it couldn't be, she thought.

"You know, Wes, could you and Angel handle this one on your own?"

"Well, you're part of the team, we just figured you'd want to come along."

"No, I think I might stay in tonight, I mean, I've got Ben and Jerry here with me. . ."

"Ben and Jerry?"

Cordy heard Angel's inquisitive voice in the background, and then Wesley saying he didn't know.

"Um. . .who?"

"You know Ben and Jerry, they're great in bed, but they always go right for my hip. . ."

"Cordy! I. . .g-good Lord, I didn't need to. . .have a nice night with. . .Ben and Jerry. . .see you tomorrow."

"Who are Ben and Jerry?"

"I don't think we want to know, Angel. . ."

Hearing the click on the other end of the phone, Cordelia pulled the carton of cookie dough ice cream out of her freezer and grabbed a spoon, then, walked back to her bedroom and crawled in bed.

Allowing Phantom Dennis to pull the blankets around her and dim the lights, she turned on the television to her favorite late night soaps, and took a bite of the ice cream.

"Hm. . .you are marvelous in bed, Ben and Jerry. Let Angel and Wes take care of the demons tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at work, Cordelia came in and to find Wesley and Angel whispering by the counter with Gunn, who seemed shocked.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

The three looked up at her, surprised and then grabbed files, opening them, quickly.

"N-nothing, what do you mean?"

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Uh. . .Gunn, why don't you and I go in Angel's office and see about those. . .demons thingies."

"Demon thingies? Oh. . .the demon thingies. . .good idea."

Giving them a look as if he might kill them for leaving him alone, Angel slowly approached Cordelia's desk, where she was now seated. Damn, why did I draw the short straw, he thought? He could see Wesley and Gunn peaking around the corner of the double doors in his office, they were going to make sure he asked.

"So, um. . .how was your. . .how are Ben and Jerry?"

"Oh, I finished it last night?"

"Finished it?"

"Yeah, it was so good, you guys really would have liked it. . ."

"We would have?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes it's not that good until you get to the middle, but then. . .woo. . .it's great. . .Angel. . .Angel, where are you going?"

Seeing Angel walk hurriedly to the stairs, Cordy looked into his office to see a stunned Gunn and Wesley staring at her.

"What did I say?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Funny little one-shot. Hoped you liked it! Now, please review.


End file.
